Reconnaissance-In-Force Mission
Reconnaissance-In-Force Mission was an adventurer's quest undertaken by Brita's Adventurer Team. Background An adventurer team that was originally assigned to protect E-Rantel city. Hearing the word of a band of mercenaries near the city, the adventurers decided to investigate. Quest During the search, the adventurers found something strange, so they split up their team. One team composed of three warriors, two magic casters and a ranger were responsible for reconnaissance while the other ranger stayed back as a precaution. Approaching an entrance to the bandit's hideout, Shalltear Bloodfallen springs out, who had finished wiping out the bandits and sees the adventurers. The arcane magic caster in the group though shock immediately recognized the creature as a vampire. Giving out orders he told his team to use silver and magic weapons. In addition to for a withdrawal fight and to avoid the monster's eyes. Acting swiftly the team obeys the magic caster's orders. One of the warriors at the front takes his shield in a defensive stance, whilst Brita helped her comrades apply alchemical silver on their weapons. The cleric attempts to cast a divine spell against the vampire, only to be stopped by the arcane magic caster and order to cast a defensive spell. Seeing that the cleric's divine spells would be useless against a powerful undead creature like Shalltear, the arcane magic caster then casted Protection on the warriors followed by the cleric who casted Mind Protection. Shalltear watching their preparations, planned to capture the leader, however, she was too full of impulsive blood-lust that she only wished to kill them all. Unable to control herself she leaped at the warrior with the shield. Spearing the warrior through the shield with her bare hand tearing out his heart. With the heart in hand, before the horrified party, Shalltear then casted Undead and turned the warrior into a Lesser Vampire. The cleric is first to panic, turning his holy symbol on the vampires. One of the two remaining warriors attacks the Lesser Vampire, who unlike Shalltear is affected and immobilized and is injured. Annoyed that her undead lost to the divine power of the cleric, Shalltear used her finger parry a sword blow and later beheads the offending warrior. The cleric uses Strength on the remaining warrior who uses his enhanced body to fight the lesser vampire with a clear advantage. Clouded by blood lust, Shalltear turns her attention on the cleric. Brita bravely stands between them wielding an iron sword. Finding her adorable, Shalltear decides to save the woman for last as her dessert. Easily leaping over the female warrior, Shalltear landed before the arcane magic caster and the cleric. Before the cleric could react, Shalltear crushed his hand and tore off his head. Brita attempted to attack her, taking a silver sword and stabbing it in the vampire's back going straight through the heart. However, Shalltear is unaffected, shocking the arcane magic caster. Paying no heed to her attacker, Shalltear focuses her sight on the remaining magic caster. The magic caster uses Arrow on Shalltear to no effect thanks to her resistance. With a casual wave, she decapitated him. Her lesser vampire having difficulty with the warrior it was fighting, Shalltear picks up the severed head of the magic caster and uses it to target the head of the warrior making him fall dead. Returning her gaze to her 'dessert' Shalltear prepares to toy with the human. Brita terrified to tears flails her blade at the monster. Amused Shalltear gleefully calls out to the girl as she approaches. Brita manages to fish out a potion from her pouch throws it at the vampire. Though Shalltear could have avoided the bottle easily she decided to allow it to hit her to show the futility of the situation. Assuming it to be holy water or a firebomb Shalltear swatted the bottle in the air, shattering the glass. The fluid spilled and splashed on Shalltear's skin and to her surprise she felt pain, bringing her mind back to focus from her blood lust. Recognizing the potion as an item from the Great Tomb of Nazarick, she switches tactics and ordered her vampires to capture the woman. Bringing the human forward to their mistress the Vampire Birdes held her down long enough to allow Shalltear to enthrall her mind. Under the influence of her Mystic Eyes of Charm, the Floor Guardian interrogated the adventurer. She demanded to know how she came by the potion only to be told that a man in black armor gave it to her in E-Rantel. Shalltear realized that man Brita referred to was her master Ainz Ooal Gown. Confused as to why Ainz would give a human this potion, she wondered if Brita was under orders from her master. Shalltear mistakenly believed that Brita was a part of Ainz's plans and she may have interfered. Further questioning the adventurer, she learned that her team were part of E-Rantel's city's patrol searching for bandits in the area. Learning that Brita's team had one more member, a ranger, Shalltear realized that she made a grave mistake in allowing one to escape. Leaping over the lowlands she surveyed that area for the missing adventurer however lacked detection abilities to locate her prey in a vast forest. Angry at herself for this slip-up she summoned ten Vampire Wolves to hunt down and kill anyone in the forest. After being given the order the summons surged into the woods as one. Knowing their chances of success were slim, Shalltear put her mind on determining what Brita was in Ainz's plans. Brita stated she received no additional items from Ainz. On the topic of the adventurer Brita confirmed that her ranger comrade would most likely retreat back to the city. The Floor Guardian furious at the meticulous planning of the weak miserable humans swore to make them pay. The circumstances now meant that Shalltear's existence would most likely be reported by the people in the city. In addition she was worried that they could identify her, unsure if the escaping adventurer had actually seen her face. Remember her orders to not make 'waves' Shalltear believed she could still salvage the situation. While the adventurers would learn of a powerful vampire in the vicinity of E-Rantel, the involvement of Ainz and Nazarick would not be exposed. For Brita's fate, Shalltear considered killing her but was hesitant due to her connection to Ainz. Stressed at what to do, Shalltear feared at disappointing Ainz Ooal Gown, blaming the situation to her Blood Frenzy. She allowed Brita to live, after being given her name, as it would allow her flexibility in the future. Shalltear ordered her minions to move out, until one of the Vampire Brides asked what to do with the other women. Confused Shalltear demands to known what she was talking about. As it turned Death Spreading Brigade kept several women captive in the lair, using them to satisfy their lust. Knowing that if she killed the other women, and left Brita alive, it would arouse suspicion, Shalltear hastily ordered the vampires to leave them be and throw Brita with the captives back at the base. All of a sudden the vampire wolves that Shalltear sent out to hunt anything alive in the forest had disappeared from the vampire's senses. Sensing they were killed, Shalltear ordered her minions to follow her after taking care of Brita, and rushed to the location where she encountered an unknown enemy.Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 2: True Vampire Aftermath News of a powerful vampire that wiped out a band of bandits and iron-ranked adventurers were reported back to the Adventurer's Guild in E-Rantel. The Guildmaster Pluton Ainzach hearing of the failed mission, noted that the vampire to be unusually powerful. Normally a platinum ranked adventurers would be enough to deal with a creature, however the vampire used a 3rd tier spell Undead drew alarm. Believing Shalltear to be a Vampire Lord, Ainzach called a meeting of the highest ranking members of the city and leaders of the mithril ranked adventurers in hopes of dealing with the monster.Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 3: Confusion and Understanding Brita being one of the survivors of her team's massacre, was deeply traumatized by her encounter with Shalltear. Becoming disillusioned with the life as an adventurer decided to quit. She then took residence in Carne Village where she apprenticed as a ranger with the local hunter Latimon.Overlord Volume 08 Side Story 2: A day of Nazarick References }} Category:Events Category:Quests